MA4D ICWS Assault Rifle
The MA4D was a firearm from the popular MA series, and was a precursor of the MA5B and MA2B assault rifles. It was designed for medium range combat. Physical Description The MA4D is a non bullpup, selective fire, UNSC rifle that fires the 7.62mm round. It fires from a 24 round magazine which fits in the receiver. The receiver is built directly into the side of the weapon, similar to the M7 SMG, and is located just below the carrying rail. This titanium alloy weapon is gas-operated with a rotating bolt and therefore must be cocked before the first round can be fired. The charging handle used to chamber the round is located on the left side of the weapon and does not move during operation. Once the first round is fired, the gases from that round and those to follow impinge upon a gas piston, which pushes back the bolt carrier, rotating the bolt inside and continuing to chamber rounds until the magazine is empty. Once the magazine is empty, the charging handle can either be pulled back and locked or, it can be fully cycled after a fresh mag has been housed. If it is pulled back and locked, then it must be pushed forward once a fresh magazine is housed to chamber a new round. The magazine release button is located on both sides of the gun with an arrow pointing down towards the housed mag in the stock. The ejection port is located on the right side of the weapon. There is also a fire selector on both sides of the ammo display. The MA4D, having a rifled barrel, has noticeable changes from the other MA series weapons, similar to the later BR55HB SR. First off, it has a longer barrel for increased range and accuracy. It is fitted with a Trijicon ACOG-style scope on a modified carrying handle. The safety is also located above the handle of the weapon. The MA4D has a scope that can zoom to 2x, 5x, and 8x, for easier aiming. It is also lightweight and highly compact. Development The MA4D was developed alongside the MA4 series of rifles. It was designed around the MA4 model, and was highly influenced by previous MA models. The MA4D was developed by Misriah Armories, as part of a contract with the UNSC. It began development in 2487, and ended in 2492. It was developed specifically for special forces troops to battle rebellions on the edge of UNSC space. The primary goal with the MA4D was to create a weapon capable of mid ranged combat with accuracy, as well as limited long range potential. These were both things that the later MA5B fell notoriously short on. It sacrificed ammo capacity and rate of fire for accuracy. Changes from the MA5B *Smaller Ammo Capacity *Lower Rate of Fire *Higher Damage per Shot *Higher Accuracy *Lighter *Scope Mounted *Carrying Rail Usage The 4D, upon its finish, was issued in limited numbers to special forces troops. The troops used it primarily as a replacement for the MA5B, which was impractical for its work. Quotes "I served with alongside a couple of guys from the ORION detachment for a while, and they had these four dees (4Ds). I managed to get me one, and it worked like a charm." -retired UNSC serviceman "The em eh four dee (MA4D) is a gorgeous weapon. It can hit a target at much farther distances than the em eh five bee, and can kill them in half the time." -retired UNSC serviceman "It was weird at the time in that it differed from the other em eh (MA) models by not being a bullpup, and its clip still reminds me of the em seven (M7)." -retired UNSC serviceman "The thing is lightweight, compact, and it's scope is as good as the one on the ess twos (S2s). It can zoom up to 8x for christs sake!" -retired UNSC serviceman "I started in the special forces right when this thing came out, and continued (due to cryo more than anything else) into service right in the early '52s. I was amazed by how much the bee are fifty five (BR55) reminded me of the em eh four dee (MA4D)." -retired UNSC serviceman Category:UNSC Weapons